paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pop Star Pups~Boomer X Lana Pups
These second generation pups belong to TheThunderfan212. Please do not edit this article without her permission. Years after their marriage, Lana gave birth to four pups. They are 25% Border Collie, 17% Super Mutt, 16.5% Cocker Spaniel, 16.5% Poodle, 12.5% Australian Shepherd and 12.5% Siberian Husky. A Super Mutt is a dog with several breeds in its ancestry. William William is the oldest pup in the litter. He has a big heart and cares for all his siblings, but can be a bit too over protective. He loves classical and electronic music. When he grows up, he becomes an Indie musician. He looks a lot like his maternal grandmother. He has a British accent like his mother. He shows traits of being part Chihuahua, Jack Russel Terrier, Alaskan Klee Kai, Shiba Inu, Akita Inu and Basenji. He's rusty orange and white. He has a brownish orange patch on his right eye, and the rest of the rust leaks onto his body, ears and tail. The rest of his fur is white. He has floppy ears and short fur. His tail is curled like a Akita's. He has a small tuft of hair that is rusty orange. He has icy blue eyes and a black nose. His collar is grey with a yellow dog bone ID tag. ' '''Blossom Blossom is the oldest female in the litter. She's sassy and has some attitude, but secretly cares for her siblings. She isn't into music that much, so she becomes a photographer when she grows up. She looks a lot like her mother, but she has her dad's eyes. She shows traits of being part Irish Settler, Alaskan Malamute, German Shepherd and English Shepherd. She has reddish-brown and white fur. She has brown patches on her fur. She also has brown ears, a brown tail, brown hair, and a brown body. She has a little bit of white on her paws, making them look like "socks". She has white leaking on her face and chest. Her ears are erect and she has long fur that's soft to the touch. Her tail is long and she has a medium-sized tuft of hair. She has hazel-green eyes and a black nose. She wears a black collar, a pink bow and a gold bracelet. Rusty Rusty is the youngest male in the litter. He's usually the voice of reason when there's trouble. He's quite docile and he's very intelligent. He doesn't become a musician when he grows up. Instead, he becomes a medic. He wants to find a cure for cancer. He looks nearly identical to his father, but he has his mother's eyes. He shows some traits of being part Irish Settler, King Charles Cavalier Spaniel and English Shepherd. He has reddish brown fur. He has a reddish brown patch on his face. His tuft and ears are also reddish brown. The rest of him is white. He has teal eyes and a brown nose. His ears are floppy and fluffy. He has long fur and a small tail. He wears a brown collar. He has a British accent like his mother. Sydney Sydney is the youngest pup in the litter. She's quiet and timid. She's extremely introverted and prefers to be alone. She has trouble figuring out who she wants to be until she meets Neptune, one of the pups in Griffin and Helen Jr.'s litter. She becomes more confident in herself and falls in love with him. They have four pups and she decides to be a rockstar. She looks like her paternal grandfather. She shows traits of being part Jack Russel Terrier, American Pitbull Terrier and American Bulldog. She is black, dark grey and light grey. She has black ears and a black patch on her face. Black leaks onto her tail, leaving a little bit of dark grey left. She has dark grey on her body. She has light grey on her face and chest. She has one icy blue eye and one dark brown eye, She has a grey nose. Her ears are semi erect and she has short fur. Her tail is long and it curls slightl. She wears a black pearl necklace and bracelet. She also wears a black bow. Category:Border Collie Category:Border Collies Category:Mutts Category:Mixed Breed Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Mixed breed Category:Australian/German Shepherd mixed Category:Cocker spaniel Category:Cockapoos Category:Cocker spaniels Category:Poodles Category:Poodle Category:Australian Shepherd Category:Australian Shepherds Category:Australian Shepherd Husky mix Category:Husky Australian Shepherd mix Category:Husky Category:Siberian Husky Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon pups Category:Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Female protagonist Category:Female pup Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Pup Category:Male pups Category:Male pup Category:Male Pups Category:Female pups Category:Male Character Category:Male Characters Category:Male Protagonist Category:Female Protagonist Category:Third generation Category:Third gen Category:Next next generation Category:Thunder’s Characters